123rd Infantry Regiment
Basic Overview The 123rd Infantry Regiment is a large and complex military group that uses somewhat modern military equipment and military doctrine that operate weekly around Pony Town. The group at times can amass a following of many ponies that aren’t in the group causing unintended stampedes wherever they go, due to their initial numbers and uniformity. Most of the soldiers that carry their banner look identical, though they are different where there pony leaks through the clothes and armor they wear. They appear at anytime and anywhere so narrowing down where they call their headquarters is difficult, though the do often group up around just outside the spawn area, and by the docks. - In the field Standard infantry of the regiment, specifically the 2nd Battalion, Alpha Company, usually don’t go alone on solo missions. The soldiers follow a complex set of rules, and other doctrines that instruct them on battlefield educate. Having this information, soldiers often go out with battle buddies of 4 or more infantry, typically lead by a Staff Sergeant. Soldiers of the regiment usually keep to themselves as contact with ponies around them is forbidden when they're on assignment, unless a mission requires them to speak with others to gain mission critical intelligence. While in the field, soldiers are often asked by others if they can join up with the regiment. The soldiers will turn them to their commander in which the commander will accept them or deny them based on if they're recruiting at the time. Squads of infantry that are on assignment will usually flock to various areas around the map depending on what command has dictated a mission critical asset to their operation. Soldiers of the 123rd Infantry Regiment have been seen: - Checking for contraband and illegal substances. - Attacking pony smugglers and traffickers. - Spreading Pesticide over pumpkin crops, and picking apples and other fruits. - Checking for Terrorists and Rebel faction groups that threaten their mission. - Attacking groups that have been labeled targets by command. - And locking down areas making makeshift checkpoints to be on the look out for their enemies. The 123rd Infantry Regiment have stated many times to locals that their missions aren't meant to hinder their way of life. And for the most part this is true, soldiers don't usually pick fights as they tend to keep to themselves while focusing on their mission for the most part and very rarely go out of their way to pester the locals. Though some have heard that their mission statement is to protect US interests which include farms, mines, and local wildlife. - Uniforms of the Regiment ''' One of the main characteristics of the 123rd Infantry Regiment is there use of somewhat modern military equipment and uniforms. The regiment has western ties being most associated, and described as US Army Infantryman with their usage of the 6 desert camouflage, PASGT armor and helmets, and the M16A2 Service Rifle. Equipment is standard to each infantryman. Infantry out in the field are given mission critical supplies and provisions that are essential to their missions getting done on a acceptable time scale. Provisions include but are not limited to: - MRE's and extra water - Sleeping bags and tents - And bug spray and other healing ointments Soldiers that are out on missions will at times share their supplies with each other, and will often share with other ponies if they ask for aid, in fact it is encouraged by command to ease tensions with infantry moving through the area. Soldiers out on 48 -72 hour missions will often sleep near torches and rest. - '''Other Uniforms Soldiers of the 123rd Infantry Regiment that aren't on missions that still represent the battalion in the field are often seen sporting a dress uniform that they use for ceremonies. The uniform is only worn when they aren't busy with an operation and usually mean that the soldier is free to converse with anyone and isn't limited to mission critical assets or his fellow soldiers anymore. They dress uniform they sport is a standard Pinks & Greens dress uniform that was popular back during WWII, but as made a come back as of late. They also tote around a sword that they use for ceremonies and not combat. Only in this uniform, or when a soldier removes his helmet, does the pony behind the mask truly show. Often revealing that they are all different. - The Unit's Patch. The "Lonely Cactus," The 123rd Infantry Regiment has created their own patch that they use for seals for military documents, doctrine, and flied manuals. The patch itself was created by the Captain of Able Company, 2nd Battalion, which was in fact made out of the real life 103rd Infantry Regiments unit patch. The captain has gone of record stating: "I dunno I just kinda thought it was cool, so I brought it into Photoshop and did some stuff to it. It really doesn't hold that much symbolic meaning or anything. I just like cactus's," ~ Captain Akers - Able C/2nd Batt. - 123rd Infantry Regiment. - The Unit's Commander. Major Akers. Here is an Artists rendition of the 123rd Infantry Regiment's, Second Battalion Commander looks like. He is very rarely seen without his helmet on, but, when his helmet is removed, this is the face ponies and other alike are greeted with. If you do ever wish to be recruited, be sure to look for him, or one of his other CO's. Category:Organizations